


❖ —•I had to say goodbye •—❖

by XiaMinnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaMinnie/pseuds/XiaMinnie
Summary: Saying goodbye to someone you love is never easy, is not it, Naruto?♦ Drabble ♦♦ SasuNaru ♦ೋ ✾【X I A M I N N I E 】✾ ೋ





	❖ —•I had to say goodbye •—❖

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it. I'm not very good at speaking or writing in english. My native language is spanish, but I'm still studying the english language but I did my best to write this drabble. Please, please let me know if something is out of context or if I made a mistake with a word. Constructive criticism is more than welcome with me.

It was expected, everyone told it but he simply chose to ignore all those who told him that was wrong, that their relationship was wrong, and he continue believing a lie that he had created himself. He never wanted to see the defects that the other had and which were emphasized to them by their friends. But who looks at those when fall in love? At least a large part (in which he was incluided) no. As many say out there, love is blind.

Well, now I could say that I would prefer a thousand times not to have been part of that vast majority. No, if that way he could have been saved from feeling the deep pain he had in those moments.

— Sasuke, you can’t leave like that. —the young blond murmured with a horrible knot in his stomach that very far was from hunger or his typical desire to have a steaming bowl of Ichiraku ramen in front of him. His whole being trembled, giving little spasms but he preferred to try to ignore the fact of having his emotions to made a mess.

The man with dark hair as the night sky, looked at him with total reluctance, didn't want and didn't need to continue dealing with the guy because it was just a fucking waste of time. He felt tired of so much drama to continue the meaningless discussion that didn't take them and would not take them anywhere.

Pity that Naruto, with his usual way of being, didn't think in the same way.

The blond, in a vague attempt to make his "boyfriend" (something pathetic to say if you take into account the tragic situation that took more than half a year in such a deplorable state) change his mind, approached him, dedicating a melancholy look with its bright (by his tears) blue eyes. Look that didn’t even flinch the other man; his arms tried to surround that tall figure.

Sasuke didn’t even emit any sound at all.

— Why? He asked in a whisper, as if breathing cost more than it should.— "Tell me why you leave me like this." —his voice was growing weaker and more broken. It didn’t matter anymore if he tried to hide it, and it was not that he was good at doing it. It was time to put aside his complacent attitude towards Sasuke.— Why did you simply insist on make me fall in love with you and then you leave and leave me like this, as if it was worth nothing? Did it cost you so much to tell me the truth from the damn beginning? —his voice began to recover strength.

— Do you know something, Naruto? —the taller man began to say for the first time after a long while where he was just watching. The attitude he was beginning to show was not like the one Naruto was used to seeing.— I never focused to make you fall in love with me, which is what you said. No. —and as if they were daggers, the words were deep inside him.— You were the one who fell in love with me without even doing anything. At first I thought to tell you that it was not what you believed but then I thought about it and said to myself: "Why not?" It was too easy to deceive you, you were very needy of the affection of someone who was not your family or friends, who did not hesitate to fall before my charms. Yes, I spent good times with you and I will not deny that you have a wonderful physique but it is time to end this farce.

Hypocrite. That was. He was a cynic of the worst to recognize so easily how he had played with the pure feelings of that blonde who, day after day, took great pains to remind him how happy he was to be able to be together, and to let him know that he supported him unconditionally. Something very bad for that noble heart that asked for nothing more than a smile or a hug in reward.

Sasuke had not exactly been the sweetest person with him from the moment they met because of a mutual acquaintance. But, while they knew each other, things changed little by little to the extent that Sasuke kept abreast of how Naruto was going in his day to day; he gave him small details and took him out to eat ramen in a following way (something that should be emphasized if one takes into account the peculiar appetite that Naruto has).

At the beginning of the official relationship, everything was honey on chips (if asked the energetic blue—eyed boy), as if it were a fairy tale, but as time went by, Sasuke began to change or, in this case, to show his true self. The fights were more and more constant for almost ridiculous reasons as if the demonstrations of affection of the youngest were a tremendous annoyance, or the attitude a little immature; with it the indifference was present and, when least expected, his partner told him that the relationship was not enough for more so it was better to separate.

In what head could it be that after giving almost everything to him, he was going to say yes as if nothing? But, meditating more and with his soul falling apart, maybe that was the best thing. And for the best, he spoke only for him and not for that man who was not even worth mentioning.

Sasuke clicked his tongue before taking his suitcases which had been resting on the side of the door. He walked to the blond, bringing both faces closer to deposit a last wet kiss, taking advantage of the trance in which the other guy was.

Naruto had never feel so horrible something like that, just the kiss had a more bitter taste than the coffee his father drank in the morning before going to work and which his sweet mother prepared to him. Horrible. It was no longer sweet as they used to be those old kisses or as he thought they had been.

When it was over, the dark-eyed man smiled, picked up his suitcases and left that apartment that had witnessed the love they once had.

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Naruto dropped to his knees, a couple of tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. His phone started ringing, the name of Gaara (his best friend) looking on the screen, this being desperate because Naruto had not responded to their messages early and had not yet arrived at the cafeteria where they had agreed to meet to talk, after Gaara left suddenly, to study in another part of the country and they distanced themselves considerably.

But everything was over.

Finally it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> We will continue to see each other with more short stories from other couples. I have many, it is a matter of inspiring me and correcting mistakes when translating into English.
> 
> If you have any thematics or couple in mind, you can tell me, maybe I'll take it as inspiration.
> 
> I wish you a nice continuation of your activities.


End file.
